The Storm Inside Us
by SexinSatin
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night...sometimes a good cliche was just what was needed to get past the difficulties of rule #12. Adults only people, Birthday fic for Zivacentric. ; Rated Fiction MA based on new guidelines


A little birthday fic for Zivacentric, a great writer herself. This is a oneshot don't ask for more. Please read and review.

Oh and I'm working on the next update for The Secrets We Keep, but it's being a bit slow and clunky. ;)

rainrainrainrainrain

Gibbs couldn't ignore it anymore. The need clawed at him like an animal in a cage. It wanted out; it reared its head, battering against his better reason. He was a man known for his control, lately that control had been running from him like a wayward suspect. Eluding him at night was nothing new but now his control pulled away even in the bright light of day, even in the stark orange walls of NCIS. No matter the coffee or bourbon he drank nothing would temper the constant demand inside him to walk across the bullpen yank her out of her chair and make her his.

He stared out the window into his back yard. Rain hammered down from the sky nature's fury nearly matching his own. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed across the sky briefly illuminating the darkness of his house. He sat in the dark often hoping it would calm the restlessness that coursed through him. Time and again the dark failed him. Propping his feet up on his table he leaned back in his chair wondering how it had happened that a man of his years could need a woman to the point of distraction. It had built slowly over the years creeping into him and becoming part of who he was. Running a hand through his hair he cursed the part of him that could never change.

The lightning flashed again and her reflection was cast in his sliding glass door. Another man would have been startled but he'd expected to see her tonight which was why he'd spent half the night hard as a rock. Light flashed and he saw the carefully taped cut on her forehead and knew it was why she had come. The rage threatened to creep in again, rage that she'd been hurt, that he hadn't been there to stop it.

Ziva had known coming to his house was not the best of ideas; still she hadn't been able to stop from getting in her car and driving over. The half hour parked in front of his house had been to gather her nerves. He'd almost yelled at her at the crime scene, not quite but the supreme effort to reign in his temper had not gone unnoticed by anyone. She had done nothing wrong made no mistakes on her end that she knew, yet he'd watched her getting patched up and had bit out an order for her to go home once they'd wrapped things up. Years of training had allowed her to hide the hurt she'd felt but it had been painful all the same. She was no child hadn't missed the way he looked at her now and then, she'd hoped that at some point he would act on those moments. He hadn't and she'd held back as well. She sighed deeply noticing he didn't move from his chair or even look her way.

"I will not apologize Gibbs. You are angry but I will not say I am sorry when I have done nothing wrong." She stuffed her hands in her pockets and leaned against his wall.

"Good." He let his feet fall to the floor, standing he took his own deep breath. Turning toward her he had to physically stop from reaching out to touch her. Instead, he picked up his empty coffee cup and walked it to the sink. "Not angry at you Ziver."

Ziva watched him and tried not to notice how her body responded as it always did. His walk, the movement of his hands the set of his jaw even in anger made her body sing with desire. It had been this way with him for far too long. She rubbed her hands along the sides of her pants and met his gaze. Thunder growled through the night and light arced through the darkened room. The blue of his eyes snapped bright and clear crossing the space between them. "Why are you angry then Jethro?" his name slipped out forcing it's way past her lips without her permission. It gave away some small bit of what she was feeling just then. Those blue eyes flashed with surprise and then darkened with an emotion she'd only hope to see willingly directed her way.

Gibbs found his feet moving toward her till he was within arm's reach. His name coming from her lips pushed the last of his control away. He didn't act on it though instead he let the knowledge of what he was going to do curl through him, wash over and fill him with a different kind of calm. He let one finger trace the mark on her forehead, it had not seemed at first that any amount of pressure would stop the wound, now five small steri -strips held it closed for healing. If only all things could be healed as easily he wouldn't be so hesitant to move even closer to her. "Angry at myself." Ziva watched as he stepped back. She couldn't breathe knew he could hear her gasping softly for any sort of air. Even his briefest touch had run through her body much like the lightning outside. When he moved back toward the kitchen the need for air became too much. She moved across the room and out his sliding glass doors till she was standing on his back porch taking in deep measures of air. The smell of rain, ozone and wet grass only made her head spin more.

He hadn't been sure until she walked outside or more accurately nearly ran that she felt it too. He'd wondered now and then, secretly allowed hope to creep in on those nights when the loneliness was almost too much. Watching her stand making no effort to hide what her own need was doing to her he grabbed the glasses of bourbon he'd poured and followed her into the raging night. "You scared me today Ziver, scared the hell out of me." He watched her head snap up whiskey brown eyes filled with shock seeking his. Try as he might he couldn't keep looking at her instead he watched the rain, the lightning, realizing she was much like this part of nature wild, beautiful and dangerous.

Under other circumstances she would have made a joke about a man like him never being scared but as he spoke the barely contained anger was there dripping over the words. She wrapped her fingers around the glass tumbler he'd handed her. She watched him watching the night, she touched his jaw feeling the gentle rasp and sighing in pleasure. "It is my job Jethro." The corner of his mouth kicked up in a smile but she saw no happiness there.

"that's the problem." He took a bracing sip of bourbon "your job, my job and me like an ass thinking what I've been thinking."

Turning his face to hers she offered her own best effort at a smile. "You have not been the only one thinking." When she would have kissed him she took a deep sip of her drink barely noticing the burn as it made its way down her throat to burn her belly. "Wanting you is not easy but it is also not going to go away. Has not no matter how hard I have tried." The alcohol had failed to calm her instead it had made the craving in her veins stronger. It took all her will to remain still, to watch the storm both the one nature was creating and the one in the man beside her.

He turned back to her not knowing what to say to that, only to watch her step off his porch into the rain. The water hit her with unrelenting force, darkening her clothes and slicking her loose hair back. The thunder grew closer rumbling the ground at his feet and he knew there was a danger in her standing where the lightning could find her but he couldn't stop from watching. Her, faced raised to the night sky, she seemed a gift dropped down from an angry heaven. He walked toward her grabbing her wrist not nearly as gently as might have liked, the need was taking over now quickly pushing away his patience. As soon as the water hit him the unusual warmth of it almost had him pushing her to the soaking ground beneath them. "Why did you come here tonight Ziva." His body pressed against hers lips against her ear to be heard above the roaring of the thunder.

"Do you really have to ask Jethro, if you do than I should leave." She watched his face, the struggle there, heard no answer and took it for one in and of itself. Pushing her hands against his chest she walked away from him, through his house, careless of the parts of the storm she brought in with her soaking into his carpets and chilling her skin.

She felt him behind her before her hand could turn the knob of his front door. His hand settled over hers while he turned her into his arms. It was so smooth, and quick they could have been dancing until she felt herself pressed against the wall of his living room.

"Dammit Ziver, you drive me crazy. You eat through my willpower, get into my head and hell if you don't make so I can't think straight. What the hell do I do with that?" He knew she was cold could feel her beginning to shiver could hear the rain dripping form her hair onto the slick tile by his door. But, he was nothing if not focused needing a way to get his edge back. He saw a smirk hover on her lips, saw the way her white teeth nipped at the fullness of her lower lip "Something funny?"

"Never knew it was possible Jethro, you, out of control. I think I like that I can do that to you." Done with the waiting he was imposing on them she reached for his shirt. Her trembling hands took the sodden material in her hands and began lifting it away from him. She watched as he stopped fighting himself and raised his arms to aid her. She sucked in a breath at the sight of him; the cracks he made about his age were belied by the strength in his form. The lightning flickered over him making it impossible not to let a hand trail across his finely toned chest. But her hands weren't done; the reached down to his belt, undid it and let it fall to the floor.

Gibbs snapped out of his lust filled revere and grabbed her hand, pulling it to his mouth he kissed the underside ever so gently. That intimate pressing of his mouth to her flesh forced a moan from her throat. "I think I like what you do to me too." He pulled her to him letting his hips and the hard evidence of his need push into her till for the second time that night he heard her gasp for breath. He watched her face for a long moment and then led her to his room. He stepped into his bathroom and came back out with a handful of towels. Handing one to her he watched her dry the long length of hair that teased him with its scent all day long. Stepping close to her he mimicked her earlier movements and pulled her shirt over her head. The heavy cloth and towel she'd been using hit the floor of his bathroom at the same time. "It's going to get complicated."

"I do not care. I want this, I want you. If it were just sex it would be easy but it is…."

"More" his words were spoken in agreement and he felt her relax when she heard them. He wasn't the only one who'd needed reassurance. The dark made him almost sightless in the cocoon of his room, reaching to the dresser behind her he flicked on the small lamp sitting there. The light was dim, a soft golden glow caressing her bare shoulders and slipping over her full breasts. He smiled when he gently touched the strap of the simple black bra she wore. Nothing fancy simple black satin against the duskiness of her skin. "I like this."

Ziva like the look in his eyes, the pleasure as they swept over her was apparent. "Nothing fancy, Jethro, wish it were."

Gibbs offered another smile. "Nah, you don't need anything to make you beautiful. You just are."

Ziva felt her own smile "You surprise me, I thought once you knew I wanted you we'd already be in your bed." She expected a smile instead she watched passion darken his face and slow the rubbing of his fingers on her cheek.

"I figure we have all night Ziver, unless you have somewhere else to be." It was his first verbal admission of what was between them. He could hear the need in his voice knew she could as well, he hoped it covered the doubt that she would stay.

Ziva drew in a breath at what his words meant. Even when they'd begun to remove their clothing she hadn't been sure. Until this moment she'd still wondered if he would push her away, invoking rule twelve and disappearing into his bourbon. "There is nowhere else I want to be Jethro. Here with you like this I have been waiting for this."

"Me too." Gibbs pulled off her belt made heavy by her holster and slipped it off, he took her gun emptied it of its ammunition wiped it off with another towel and set it on his dresser. "That kind of waiting makes me want to go slow." He watched her shudder with pleasure and chuckled softly. Pulling back he kicked out of his shoes and socks and watched as she did the same. He reached for the button of her pants and undid the fabric. Pushing the damp cargos down he chuckled again when he saw the panties she wore. They bore the Supergirl logo, a bit of humor in the storm ravaged evening.

"A gift from Abby." She allowed her own laugh to break through. She'd forgotten she'd been wearing them when he'd moved to undress her.

"I like, but I think I'll like them more when they're on the floor." Hooking his fingers into the bright blue fabric he whisked them down her legs.

Ziva stepped out of the cloth, trying not to feel the disadvantage of being nearly nude while he was still mostly dressed. She reached behind her for the clasp of her bra. Suddenly he was pressed against her, damp clothing, muscled chest lightly dusted with hair and a hand at her bare waist all fighting to give her the most pleasure. She undid the clasp of her bra, the straps going slack on her shoulders. She saw the need in his eyes growing stronger and let the silk fall away.

Gibbs saw her raise her chin slightly it told him somewhere along the way she hadn't been enough for someone and they'd made sure to share it with her. He pushed away the anger that reared at the thought. Instead he let his gaze wandered her body. His hands followed his gaze traveling over muscled shoulders and arms, across the silk of her collar bone till he was cupping her breasts. "Thought about doing this a lot."

Ziva felt his calloused thumbs brush across the tips of her nipples, pleasure flashed through her like the lightning still moving through the sky outside. Her hands found his hair hissing at the feel of steel colored softness. He hadn't kissed her yet and she was done with waiting for him, she rose up and took his mouth with her own thrusting her tongue deep. The groan low in his throat only fueled her to push farther. He tasted of the bourbon from earlier warm and biting against her tongue. Mouth fastened to his, tongue thrusting out the rhythm she wanted to feel elsewhere she reached for his pants, pushing them and his briefs down she gasped when his cock sprang hard and ready into her hand. She broke the kiss then looking between them, needing to see him. He couldn't have been more beautifully made, curving long and thick against his belly. She'd been with other men, and often been disappointed; there would be no disappointment tonight.

Without warning Gibbs felt her drop to her knees and slide her mouth around his cock. "Shit, Ziva…" She dominated the moment he had started. Her tongue swirled and rubbed against his cock moving up and down in long catlike strokes. He should have stopped her right then but his hands buried in her hair and for just a moment he simply enjoyed the feel of being in her mouth. The pleasure shot form his groin through his whole body causing his legs to lose their typical steadiness. Tugging on her hair he pulled her away watching as her eyes met his. The pleasure glazing them was so intense he almost came just from the sight.

"You taste good." She rose back up and let him lead her to his bed. For a long time she'd wanted to be in this very place in that simple dark blue sheeted bed.

"Your turn Ziver." Gibbs pushed her gently back onto the bed; taking in the sight of her was no easy task. Her body was more than he'd imagined and he'd had enough glimpses to have a hell of an imagination. Her dusky nipples begged for his attention even as he let one hand slide over her flat stomach, he took satisfaction in the small strip of curls at the juncture of her thighs.

Ziva felt his fingers delving between her folds, sliding through the wetness that had been building since she'd walked through his door. His fingers played her like a violin grazing over her clit again and again till she felt her body shaking against the cotton sheets. Just when she thought he would take her over the edge two fingers slipped inside her making her cry out.

Gibbs heard her call out his name, felt the way she clamped down on his fingers like a vice and knew the idea of going slow was shot to hell. "Not going to manage slow Ziver." Gibbs slid his body along hers till his cock was nestled between her thighs.

"Please Gibbs I need you inside me now, slow can wait till another time." She felt his immediate reaction, his mouth on hers and wrapped her legs around his hips.

Gibbs was trapped in her silken limbs, snared in her dusky skin and musky scent. Taking a taunt nipple in his mouth he brushed his cock against her and then with no further preliminaries thrust deep grasping her hips and steadying himself until he was buried to the hilt. It was his turn to call out her name, nearly losing himself in the unrelenting way her muscles pulled tight around him.

Ziva arched off the bed when he sank into her, fire raced over her skin and through her veins. Finally he began a tortuous stroking slow at first but as her hands found his shoulders and urged him on picked up into a faster pace. Lightning arced between them as though they were standing in the rain again. Her body had been waiting for his, been primed since his first gently stroke of her cheek and as he sank deep yet again it gave over to the pleasure he was so masterfully playing out on her body.

Gibbs felt her come apart underneath him, her muscles fluttered and then tightened around him even as her nails found purchase in his shoulders. The lack of control that simple motion betrayed took him over, he captured her lips with his own and finally let his own release claim him. It bordered on pain and had him collapsing against her breathing hard again.

Ziva curled into his side letting her fingers tangle with his, "I think I like complicated with you Jethro."

Gibbs grinned. "Love you."

Ziva paused as she stroked his chest. She hadn't expected to hear those words from this man; they were even more of a gift than this night had been. "Love you too, or I would not be here."

Wrapping his arms around her he heard the last rumbles of thunder die down outside. Apparently they had satisfied not just themselves but Mother Nature as well.


End file.
